The Werewolf Expansion
by PleaseCouldYouStopTheNoise
Summary: What happens when Sheldon embraces the chaos. Shenny Smut. AU version of episode 05X18, "The Werewolf Transformation"


**A/N: ****_Sheldon isn't dating Amy in this story. She is a girl, she is his friend, but she's not his "girlfriend"._**

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Big Bang Theory or any character associated with it, no copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

"Everyone knows what's going to happen."

The sentence was rolling over and over in her mind, at a non-stop pace. Why did he always put questions in her head? _That's not fair_.

Penny and Leonard had just got back together for a couple of weeks and things were good. Better than good, things were great. She missed him a lot when they broke up and it was comforting to have her little homunculus back. They went to the movies, played video games, ate meals and spent hours making love_. Everything is fine_. She looked down at the wine glass in her hand and sighed. _If things were really fine, I wouldn't be drinking almost a bottle every night_.

She put the glass on the coffee table, standing up slowly. Her drinking habits were definitely not healthy; her friends and co-workers were constantly joking about it, often criticizing the problem. This was not the first time it happened – in her high school days, she was known as "Crazy Penny", "Wild Penny" and of course, "Slut Penny." Now, with 26 years old, the situation was even more pathetic.

The hemorrhoid commercial was the only acting paying job she'd had in years.

The Cheesecake Factory was becoming more insufferable with every passing day.

All her old friends were getting married or having kids.

Her old dog Sparky just died last week.

Her romantic life was boring.

_Oh. No wonder I drink._

She blamed Sheldon for this sad epiphany. Before his statement, Penny had never thought about how her life was hollow and meaningless. He always did that, the crazy Wackadoodle. Some tears ran down her cheeks, a small sigh escaping her lips as she walked to the bathroom to splash some water in her face. _Fuck you, Sheldon_. Looking at her own reflection in the mirror, slightly smudged mascara and sad green eyes, she knew he was right. He was always right.

"Penny… Penny… Penny."

_No, not now._

She stepped to the door and opened it, with an annoyed hiss, "What do you want, Sheldon?"

"Hello again, Penny," he looked startled by her bluntness, "May I come in?"

"It depends. If you came here to criticize me again, don't waste your fucking time, because I really don't care about anything you have to say."

"Criticize you?" He took a step back, "What on earth you're talking about, woman?"

"I'm talking about what you said about my relationship with Leonard. You said that everyone knows what's going to happen," she spat, "You think I'm gonna blow it."

He sighed and explained, "I did not such thing, Penny. I merely stated the obvious – You and Leonard will eventually terminate this relationship. There was no critique at all." They stayed quiet for a few moments, staring at each other.

_The obvious._

His words strangely calmed her anger. She knew he wasn't being mean; he was just clueless and brutally honest. _Just Sheldon_. "Why did you come here for anyway?" She asked.

"We're out of red vines and I know you bought some last week. Is there any left?"

She smiled. Only Sheldon could come to her door at 11 p.m., asking for candy. "Yes, I have red vines. Come in."

A look of relief crossed his features as he entered and closed the door behind him. "Thank you, Penny."

She went to the kitchen cabinet, grabbed the red licorices and handed it to him. "Isn't a little late for candy?" She teased, sitting beside him on the couch.

"Penny," he started, "As I said before, I should embrace the chaos. Now I eat sweets whenever I want. Didn't you notice I'm wearing my Tuesday jammies?" he put a vine in his mouth and chuckled, "I'm a lousy hippie!"

"Yeah, you're a free spirit!" She giggled, huffing out a little breath, "With the longer hair, you're truly a flower child," and shared a loud laugh. They talked about trivial, frivolous things as two hours flew by, enjoying the other's company. Sheldon was often annoying and condescending, but on this particular evening, he was being a pleasant friend.

Suddenly, he made a serious face and glanced at her. "Penny… Why were you so angry at me when I came here?"

Her smile faded away, "I'm sorry… It's not your fault… I was thinking about my life and realized how many mistakes I had made lately."

"Do you consider your relationship with Leonard a mistake?" he fixed his big eyes on hers.

"No… I mean it's not…," she stammered, "My whole life is a mess right now… not only my relationship… everything is falling apart and I… I'm frustrated," her eyes teared up, "I'm sorry…" She rushed to the bathroom again. Inside, she leaned against the door, sobbing loudly. _Weak, weak, Penny. _

(Knock, knock, knock) Penny…

(Knock, knock, knock) Penny…

(Knock, knock, knock) Penny…

"I'd rather be alone now, Sheldon," she wiped the tears away, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"I made you feel uncomfortable and I'm sorry," his voice muffled outside the door, "Please, get out of the bathroom, we need to talk."

One fun fact about Penny was her inability to say no to Sheldon; maybe he was using some Jedi mind tricks on her, whatever it was, worked almost all the time. Opening the door slowly, with puffy eyes, she observed him: "As I said before, it's not your fault, ok? Let's forget about it." She passed him and went to her bedroom, sitting on her bed, taking off her shoes and murmuring, "It's not a big deal."

"It is a big deal, Penny," he sat on the bed, turning slightly, facing her, "We were having an amiable conversation and I brought this sensitive issue up. I apologize, Penny," he said, looking at his lap," I do apologize, it was insensitive of me."

_Sweet Sheldon, her favorite Sheldon_.

She grasped his hand and squeezed it, offering him a glum smile, "Thank you." They stayed there for several minutes, fingers entwined and a comfortable silence between them. All of a sudden, he raised his hand clasped with hers and stared at it. "I'm not feeling uncomfortable about this… touch. Funny," he confided with an unreadable expression, "Maybe I'm a hippie after all." Penny giggled, not knowing what to say. He then started to rub his thumb over the back of her hand, with gentle strokes. She mimicked his actions, running her nails over his soft, pale skin. Penny was enjoying this rare physical contact; the last time he'd touched her voluntarily was on that fateful Valentine's Day, two years ago.

He let go of her hand and whispered timidly, "May I… hug you… as an act of comfort?"

_What?_

"Sure, Sweetie…" She opened her arms and pulled him into her embrace, sighing as his body made contact with hers. He was stiff at first, but relaxed after a moment, seeming to enjoy the intimacy. The smell of fabric softer and baby powder was enveloping her senses, making her mind float away to a peaceful place - a place with no bills, disappointments or ill-fated relationships. She nuzzled his neck as he buried his face in her hair, inhaling the fresh smell of green apples. Without her permission, her lips found his earlobe and bit the smooth skin lightly. Immediately he pulled off the hug and locked eyes with her, his pupils huge. "Penny… I…"

Penny was mortified. "Sheldon, I'm sorry… I didn't mean to do that… I just got carried away," she was getting off the bed when a large hand held her wrist. Turning to him, a shiver ran to her body. He had a startled but fierce expression in his eyes. She'd seen this look before, usually from lovers, but never from her tall neighbor. "What…"

She was cut off by his lips roughly connecting with hers. Her mouth was still open and he eagerly pushed his tongue against hers in a clumsy battle. He held her close and put his hands on her waist, gripping her skin tightly – possessively. She moaned deeply and started to kiss him back thoroughly, caressing his mouth with her tongue. After several minutes of intense kissing, Sheldon stopped and looked at her eyes with a questioning expression. _Here comes the speech. _They stared at each other, her hands wrapped around his neck, his arms encircling her torso, their breaths heavy and randy. "Why?" Penny asked carefully. His answer was a soft peck on her neck, followed by a gentle nip. She groaned faintly, "Oh…" He trailed down his lips to her collarbone and bit hard, making her flinch in pain and pleasure. "Sheldon… wait," she gasped, extracting herself from him.

"Look, I know you're following these weird rules you've invented but we can't go on. I'm with Leonard and this is wrong – he's your best friend, I am your friend. Let's forget about it."

"Penny," Sheldon murmured, "Tonight is an unusual evening for me. I'm not following any rules as you said. Convention proved to be a waste of time. Our world is a dirty mess and I'll reject its previous laws," his eyes bored into hers, making her squirm, "Let's embrace our chaos."

A full body shiver rippled through her. She was paralyzed, her brain trying to understand his logic and getting no answers; her mouth attempting to debate his words and failing; her panties getting wetter by the second as her pussy clenched with desire.

_Oh yeah, screw the rules_.

He took her silence as a permission to continue. Leaning into her mouth, he took his time brushing his lips against hers, exploring her tongue while his hands caressed her back. This kiss was so sexy and long she thought she wouldn't be able to breathe again. She slipped her hands underneath his pajama top, feeling the warmth of his skin, her nails gently clawing his belly. He shuddered and did the same, his fingers stroking her stomach, up over her bra, touching her covered nipples. She sighed into his mouth and took off her blue shirt, unclasping her lacey bra. Sheldon followed her lead, divesting himself of his plaid robe and white undershirt. _When did he get so bulky?_ He traced his fingers to the underside of her breast, swiftly finding her puckered nipple, sending a tingling sensation through her body. "Your body is beautiful, Penny," he said looking at her chest. "Thank you," she whispered hoarsely. Sheldon took a rosy peak in his mouth, flicking it with his tongue as his hand fondled the other breast. He switched sides, while Penny massaged his head, running her fingers through his soft hair, moaning deeply. _Chaos indeed_. She lifted his head up and kissed his lips again, biting his full lower lip, making him growl. Looking into his dark blue eyes, she rubbed him through his pants, feeling the throbbing erection twitch in her palm. "Penny…" When she slid her hand inside his underwear, he grabbed her wrist.

"I… I don't want to… if you do this I'll… finish soon…" He stammered, face flushing with arousal.

"Sheldon, are you a virgin?" she smiled softly, touching his cheek.

"No," he replied shyly, "But it has been a long time since I… surrendered to my basic urges."

_Sheldon Lee Cooper wasn't a virgin?_ Penny was stunned and disappointed with his revelation. She wanted to be his first for some reason, some reason hidden on the depths of her mind. She wanted to be remembered for the rest of his life as the woman who showed him the carnal pleasures, his _first_. This thought scared her immensely.

"You seem upset. Did I do something wrong?" He questioned, his hand stroking her golden hair.

"No Sweetie, you did nothing wrong," she replied cheerfully (she was an actress after all), "We can take it slow, ok? But first, let's get comfortable." She got up off bed, undid her tight pants, pushed them down and stepped out before kicking them aside. Her black thong was very small and fitted; he could see the moisture glistening on her upper inner thighs. "Now, you."

He complied, undressing quickly, standing only with his white briefs. Penny sighed at the hard cock straining against the fabric, making her head dizzy. She lied on the bed waiting for him with a sly smile. "Come here." He got on top of her and kissed her passionately, grinding his erection against her core, traveling his hands all over her body. Penny couldn't take anymore; she took his hand and guided to her hot center, pushing her thong aside. "Touch me," she begged. He gulped and inserted his middle finger inside her. "You're so wet, so warm," he groaned against her lips, stroking her slippery walls. Her hips lifted up like an offering to him as he added another finger. Her moans were becoming very loud; she thought people could hear it upstairs. "Yeah… just like that," she took his thumb and pressed to her clit, "Rub… rub… yes… don't stop." Sheldon peeled her thong off and tossed it to the side of the bed while she opened her legs wider for him, his ministrations speeding up. She was close. He hovered over her, watching her face intently – Her forehead covered with perspiration, her closed eyes, her beautiful pink lips gasping for air. "Cum for me, Penny", he whispered in her ear, biting the lobe. Her back arched, until only her ass and shoulder blades were touching the bed, toes curled and her mouth shouted a silent scream. A couple of minutes later, when her body stopped trembling, he withdrew his fingers and kissed her forehead, lying on top of her, his erection resting near her belly button. "That was… wow!" She spoke softly. _Where were you hiding all these years?_ "Now I want you inside me."

She dragged his briefs off and left them pooled on the floor. He inhaled sharply as she grabbed his dick and stroked, long pulls from base to tip, making him even harder. "Protection?" He murmured, sucking her neck. Penny let go of his penis and fumbled around the bed table drawer to find it. She turned to him, giving a soft peck on his lips and slipped the condom over his fully erect cock in a well-practiced motion. She lied down and opened her legs to accommodate him. _That's it_. They gazed into each other's eyes for a few seconds as Sheldon nudged his tip at her entrance. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and entered her with one deep thrust that filled her completely. _Oh… my… God_. "Just… just give me a minute to… adjust," she said breathlessly. "Ok…" He stilled, waiting as her body stretched around his shaft, gulping for air. When she started to move her hips and wrapped her legs around his waist, he took it as a good sign and began to pump his hips, sliding his cock in and out of her steadily. Penny had never felt so full in her life; his dick was reaching places she hadn't known existed, the pleasure was exquisite. She held him tightly as their rhythm got faster, his pubic bone pressing right against her mounds, his sweet smelling sweat covering her body. Sheldon buried his face in her neck, sucking the pulse point, his hands groping her breasts, gasping at each push. He lifted his head to look at her, "P…Penny, I'm… close," he panted. She gripped his shoulders tightly, "Ohhh Sheldon… a few more… there… there." It took him four more thrusts to feel her walls squeezing his member as she shuddered – this time she indeed screamed, "SHELDON, FUCK!"

After her orgasm, his body flexed as his grip on her body tightened. He thrust harder one more time and growled, "Ungh… Penny!" and she felt him swell inside her. Sheldon rolled off her, catching his breath and staring at the ceiling. She peered at his semi hard dick and gently took off the condom of his spent member, disposing it in the trash can by her bed. Penny turned to him and smiled at the naked man on her bed. _Gorgeous_. He grinned back and opened his arms, pulling her to his chest, resting his chin on top of her head. "You're wonderful. Thank you, Penny," he mumbled, voice sleepy. "You're welcome, Shelly."

She dozed off almost immediately, into a restful sleep, a sleep full of peaceful dreams with no bills, disappointments or ill-fated relationships.

* * *

_**"In chaos, there is fertility." - Anaïs Nin**_


End file.
